Fenris
} |name = Fenris |image = Fenris_close.PNG |gender = Male |sexuality = Bisexual |title = |race = Elf |class = Warrior |specialization = Tevinter Fugitive |family = Varania (Sister) |location = |appearances = Dragon Age II |voice = Gideon Emery }} Once slave to a Tevinter magister, Danarius, Fenris is a potential companion as well as a romance option"Fenris and Hawke Scene" for either a female or male Hawke.http://oi56.tinypic.com/1ymjja.jpg He is a warrior specializing in two-handed weapons.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Background Once slave to Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, Fenris's skin bears markings of lyrium that have granted him the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects; however, the experiments performed on him also caused him to lose all of his memories. The limits of his phasing power is unknown, but Fenris uses this ability mostly as an unexpected weapon, phasing through individuals and solidifying, killing them violently. He has fled to Kirkwall as a fugitive, constantly hunted by the soldiers of his former master. The lyrium burned into his body causes him pain, making him guarded against physical contact; however, it is more of an aversion to them being touched rather than physical pain.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Being a former slave himself, Fenris is happy to help slaves flee their masters or kill the ones who hold onto their chains. Because of his unpleasant experience with the Tevinter Magisters, specifically Danarius, he detests mages. He feels that they would do anything for power, and, at one point or another, inevitably succumb to the temptations that demons and blood magic have to offer, no matter how pure their intentions are or may seem. Involvement Fenris is knowledgeable about the Qun and can assist you when speaking with the Arishok, however he also states that he does not follow the Qun. Romance Fenris can be romanced by either a female or male Hawke and by all classes. Because of his strong aversion to mages and blood magic, a Hawke looking to fulfill a friendly romance with Fenris must either follow his views on magic, or leave him behind on missions where the player will be siding with or aiding mages. If the player would like to pursue the rival romance, it doesn't matter if Hawke clashes with Fenris. Fenris can be flirted with almost immediately. There are also several romance dialogue options within questions/information about his past. Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear but you can upgrade it. Fenris' armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Fenris' armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Fenris' armor upgrades can be found at the following locations: * Act 2: Tevinter Spirit Symbol (Robes by Jean Luc, Hightown) * Act 2: Lyrium Scales (Shady Merchandise, Docks) * Act 2: Reinforced Straps (Personal quest A Bitter Pill) +67 attack * Act 3: Enchanted Resin (Secondary quest Mine Massacre) If Fenris is romanced in Act 2, he'll wear a red ribbon around his right wrist and a Hawke Family Crest placard/badge on the left side of his belt. Quotes * "They know what I am. Let them come, if they find the courage". * "Your men are dead and your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can". * "I am not a slave!" * "I do not brood". (To Varric during random party banter) * "It's good I can still take pleasure in the small things". * "What has magic touched that it doesn't spoil?" * "Venhedis! Fasta vass!" * "The more it seems he doesn't know, the more certain I become he does!" (About Danarius) * "I thought discovering my past would bring a sense of belonging, but I was wrong". * "I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed on my chest would make things better". (To Isabela during random party banter) * "Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs". (To Anders during random party banter) * "Avert your eyes, witch". (To Merrill during random party banter) * "I'll kill anyone who tries to use one of us against you." (To Hawke in "Best Served Cold") * "Promise me you won't die. I can't bear the thought of living without you." * "If there is a future to be had, I will face it gladly by your side." Dialogue Gallery Fenris_concept_art.jpg|Fenris concept art Fenris-1.jpg|Fenris slaying an enemy Fe1.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Fenrisandhawke.jpg| Fenris and Hawke Fen07.png| Fenris' glowing lyrium tattoos Trivia * David Gaider wrote Fenris for Dragon Age II.Gaider David, David Gaider, BioWare Social. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-12. * Gideon Emery, who is well known for voicing Balthier from Final Fantasy XII, also voices Taliesen, Alarith and several other characters in Dragon Age: Origins. * The name Fenris probably alludes to the name of the wolf, Fenrir of Norse mythology (spelled and pronounced Fenris in Scandinavian languages) who bit off the right hand of the god Tyr. It was also foretold that he would kill the father of the gods, Odin, at Ragnarok. He also states that his master called him "his little wolf." * The Tevinter language absorbed a number of elven words, one among them being "fen" -- for "wolf". The root of the Tevinter word "Fenris" shares a root with the name of the elven god "Fen'Harel". * Fenris primarily swears in Tevinter, but occasionally will break into meditation-like comments on the fight. He's one of the few soundsets that never actually yells during combat.Gaider David, The Official Fenris Discussion thread. BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-14. * During a banter between Fenris and Isabela (If Hawke has not romanced neither of them) she will state that she could not stop thinking about "last night" in which Fenris will invite her over again. This suggests that Fenris and Isabela are involved in some kind of relationship. * When Hawke examines the statue above one of the fireplaces within Hawke Manor, she/he will say "Fenris hates that statue. Says it reminds him of the Old God relics they had in Tevinter." References External links * Short story on Fenris Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Elves Category:Tevinters Category:Companions Category:Warriors